


New World

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	New World

Clint knows Steve has problems adjusting to the modern world.  
And Tony's constant teasing doesn't help.  
So Clint takes it upon himself to teach Steve about the modern world.  
He takes Steve to diners, bars and museums.  
He teaches Steve how to use the internet.  
Once Steve gets a hang of it, he starts catching up to the events he has missed.  
Clint also teaches Steve modern fighting styles.  
They go to baseball games together.  
Steve is thankful and sometimes talks about his past.  
Clint is the only person that knows about the friendship between Steve and Bucky.  
And how much Steve misses his old friend.  
But Clint tells him the Avengers are his family.  
Steve accepts that.


End file.
